


Shook Me All Night Long

by geniestmarseille



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Human Castiel, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Romance, Season/Series 02, Sexual Content, Smut, Top Castiel, Tumblr Prompt, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1921326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geniestmarseille/pseuds/geniestmarseille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are on a hunt in Illinois. Dean goes out for burgers and things get interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my personal AU. John is dead (from his deal with Azazel to bring Dean back.), and the boys ganked Azazel. They're now still hunting across the country.

Sam and Dean had been driving in the Impala for over 10 hours when they finally got to Mason, Illinois. They checked into the motel and Sam crashed on the bed. "I need a two week-long nap." He mumbled into the pillow. Dean chuckled and put down his army duffel. "Alright, Sleeping Beauty. I'll go get us some grub." Sam was already sound asleep when Dean walked out of the crappy motel room. He spotted a diner across the street and his stomach grumbled. It was past midnight but the lights were still on, so it must have been open, right?

He made his way across the street, but just when he reached for the front door, a (gorgeous) dark-haired guy opened it. "Um, sorry, we're closed." The blue-eyed boy gave him an apologetic smile. "Come on man, I've been driving all day and I'm starving." The boy seemed to hesitate for a moment but gave in. "Alright, come in." Dean did so and sat down on a barstool. "So, what can I get you?" He really was beautiful, oh god. "Um, three burgers, please." The boy let out a soft laugh. "You gonna eat that all by yourself?" He turned around and turned the stove on. "Nah, my little brother's waiting for me at the motel." He fetched a few burgers from the freezer and placed them on the stove. "Oh, are you guys on a road trip?" Dean chuckled. "Yeah, something like that."

The boy turned around, an intrigued look on his face. “Well, what brings you here?” Oh crap, Dean really didn't feel like answering questions right now. He have the boy his biggest smile and simply said. “The burgers, obviously.” The boy rolled his piercing blue eyes and gave a half-laugh, half-snort. “Oh, by the way, I’m Dean.” He gave the boy his most charming Winchester smile. “I’m Cas.” He answered with a shy smile. Cas turned his attention back to the burgers. “Are you taking them to go?” Cas sneaked a quick look at Dean over his shoulder. “Um, well you probably want to close up and go home, so uh, yeah.” Cas chuckled softly. “No way, its fine! I'll still be here for an hour at least. I wouldn't mind some company.” He turned around and smiled at Dean. “Alright then, I'll take one for here and two to go.”

Cas turned his back to Dean and reached for a plate. “There you go.” He slid the plate on the counter in front of him. Dean bit into the burger like he hadn't eaten in weeks. “Oooh, this is awesome, Cas. Best damn burger I've ever eaten.” He tried to smile with his mouth half full, which only made Cas laugh. “Well, I'm glad you like it.” Dean laughed back. “Freaking love it.” He mumbled into another bite.

They kept talking long after Dean had finished his burger. When Cas was done mopping the floor and taking care of the cash register, they made their way out the door and Cas locked up. “So, when can I come back for more delicious burgers?” Dean was looking at him with a slightly hopeful smirk. “I work from noon to four tomorrow.” They were standing in front of the diner now, just looking at each other, all notions of personal space completely forgotten. “Alright then.” Dean’s voice was almost a whisper when he brought his lips to Cas’.

“See you later.”


	2. More Than A Feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update this chapter in a day or two, but I just wanted to post a little something so you guys wouldn't have to wait too long. :)

"Dean!" Sam sounded more than slightly exasperated as he tried to shake his brother awake. Dean shifted under the covers and groaned into his pillow. "C'mon man, get up! I think I caught a case." The older brother finally cracked his eyes open, and mumbled. "Jesus, Sammy, don't have to be such a bitch about it." Sam huffed. "Jerk." Dean turned onto his back and threw a pillow lazily at his younger brother, only earning him a supreme bitchface.

"Alright, I'll hit the shower and then we can pack up and go." Sam cocked his eyebrow at his brother. "Go? Dean, the case is  _here_. I know we were just passing through town, but I heard the motel manager saying the local cemetery got thrashed last night. The police think its just some teenagers, but I did some research. Turns out this is the third town in Illinois where this happened."

Dean sat up in his bed. "What're we thinking? Ghouls?" His voice still sounded rough and sleepy. "Yeah, that's what I was thinking. They usually wait a couple of days between each cemetery, then they move on to the next town. There's another cemetery in town, and I think they're gonna hit it tomorrow night." Dean yawned. "Can't even catch a few days of rest." He mumbled, then got up from the bed and rubbed at his neck tiredly. "Alright, we'll check it out. But I need to shower first."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to keep this chapter as flirty as possible, instead of going in-depth and dealing with emotions. Simply because that's how Dean acts when he's attracted to someone, since he knows its unlikely to really form into a relationship.


End file.
